Sombras
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: Um bruxo é encontrado na rua por um médico, que termina se sentindo na obrigação de cuidar dele. Sem saber quem é de verdade ele inicia uma nova vida. Será realmente dada a Snape uma nova chance?


**Declaimers: **Os personagens do Universo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K.Rowling e também a Warner que podem fazer o que quiser com eles oficialmente. Eu apenas os tomo momentaneamente emprestados para fazer insanidades não-oficias.

**Avisos: da fic:**

**Aviso 1:** Essa fic contém Mpreg, ou seja, gravidez masculina. O tema é aqui tratado como perfeitamente normal para o mundo bruxo.

**Aviso 2:** Algumas palavras foram mantidas em inglês. Há uma tradução no fim do capítulo, mas creio que não é difícil identificá-las. Enquanto outras eu mantive a versão em português, pois a tradução era literal ou fazia muito sentido em português mesmo.

**Aviso 3: **Se você não leu o sexto livro e não sabe do _spoiler _fatal. Cuidado aqui diz! Se bem que eu duvido que a essa hora algum não saiba quem J. K Rowling matou no sexto livro!!

**Aviso 4: **Apesar de se passar no universo de _harrypotterniano_, a fic está repleta de personagens originais, necessários para o desenrolar da trama. Portanto, Snape não está com nenhum personagem convencional do fandom de Harry Potter.

**Aviso 5: **Essa fic foi esboçada e começou a ser escrita no início de 2007, meses antes do lançamento de Deathy Hallows, então ele só tem relação com os acontecimentos até The Half-Blood Prince, vamos dizer que é um final alternativo, né?

Tenham uma boa leitura e não esqueça de comentar!!

* * *

**Sombras**

**Capítulo Primeiro: Troca **

_Tempo presente. Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

Severus Snape observou a paisagem do corredor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Era fim da tarde, o céu tingia-se de vermelho com o sol que se escondia por detrás de algumas nuvens no longínquo universo.

Ele suspirou, apertou na mão o livro que carregava e sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. Mas não faria isso, pois sabia que esse direito lhe era negado.

Um grupo de estudantes primeroanistas vinha correndo alegremente pelo corredor até ver o detestado professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e pararem de imediato, mas Severus já os tinha visto. Preferiria até passar direto ou dizer apenas _"tomem cuidado, garotos"_ aos alunos, por Merlin! Eram apenas crianças, e crianças corriam pelos corredores, mas não, precisava fazer seu papel de professor-do-mal, olhar de cara feia e reclamar com os meninos. O melhor é que eram da _Gryffindor(1)_, o que tornava mais fácil ainda sua tarefa.

Os garotos observaram temerosos Snape caminhar na direção deles.

- Se continuarem a correr desse jeito vou tirar cinqüenta pontos da _Gryffindor_ e cada um de vocês vai ganhar uma pequena detenção. - disse entre dentes. – Agora saiam da minha frente.

Um dos garotos fez menção de falar algo, mas levou uma cotovelada de outro colega e parou antes que qualquer som saísse de sua boca. Snape lançou-lhes um olhar com os olhos semi-cerrados e os meninos ficaram ainda mais estáticos.

- O que estão esperando? Sumam da minha frente. – falou com a voz sibilante que aterrorizava os alunos.

Os garotos só pensaram em escapar das vista do professor de imediato e se puseram a correr... só por um segundo.

- Sem correr. – ele falou quase num sussurro, fazendo os meninos estacaram e avançarem passo por passo até que sumissem das vistas dele.

O professor suspirou e seguiu seu caminho. Estava chegando a hora. Os planos de Lord Voldemort finalmente seriam executados e ele estava ali para garantir que tudo ocorreria como planejado... teria que fazer isso.

- Papai!(_2__)_ – ele se virou depressa e viu o garoto de cabelos negros de olhos azul claro o olhando. Por vezes Severus poderia jurar que estava olhando para si mesmo de muitos anos atrás, mas sorria consigo mesmo ao olhar para o filho caçula. O garoto de dezesseis anos deu um largo sorriso para Snape. – Vamos mesmo sair no meu aniversário, não é? É dentro de poucas semanas, o senhor não esqueceu, não é?

Snape sorriu de volta.

- Como poderia esquecer, Raphael? Fui eu quem te trouxe ao mundo nessa mesma data. – ele falou com uma voz tão suave que se os garotos de há pouco o ouvissem falar agora o abraçariam ao invés de temê-lo. – Agora volte para a sala, não quero ter que tirar pontos de meu próprio filho.

Raphael girou nos calcanhares e pôs- se a caminhar na direção contrária à de Snape. Ele recolheu imediatamente o sorriso, engoliu em seco com um pesar no coração; iria decepcioná-lo e não poderia fazer nada para evitar aquilo. Mas era melhor assim, pelo menos teria a garantia que ele continuaria vivo.

_Seis anos antes..._

Enquanto os alunos entraram no grande salão da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Severus lançou um rápido olhar para a turma do terceiro ano da _Gryffindor. _Um garoto magricela de cabelos castanho e lisos de com corte arredondado e astutos olhos escuros deu um sorriso quase imperceptível, maneando a cabeça como se quisesse lhe dar força. Ele não podia sorrir de volta, porém, sabia que o garoto compreendia isso.

Então os primeroanistas entraram no salão, como sempre, fazendo todos os presentes virarem-se em suas direções, curiosos para conhecer os novos alunos. Ele, particularmente, tinha um motivo a mais para prestar atenção nos alunos esse ano... seu filho caçula entraria nesta turma.

Quando acordara suando algumas manhãs antes tivera a certeza que isso aconteceria. Naquele momento via exatamente como vira em seu sonho: ele entrava ainda arrumando as roupas e tropeçara no colega da frente, causando apenas um breve burburinho, rapidamente abafado pelo severo olhar da Professora McGonnagal.

Agora as mesmas sensações do sonho, as mãos suadas, o coração palpitando eram sentidas novamente. No sonho não vira o rosto do garoto, mas tinha plena certeza que o reconheceria dentre todos os novos alunos que chegavam para mais um ano em Hogwarts; mais, pelo menos três turmas para detestá-lo...

Reconhecera imediatamente o filho. Como não poderia reconhecê-lo? Era seu afinal, depois de onze anos finalmente podia olhar para o menino e dar graças a Deus em ver que era um garoto saudável que, como a maioria dos alunos do primeiro ano, olhava curioso para tudo o que via no grande salão. Para ele deveria ser tudo tão novo, uma vez que fora criado por uma família _muggle(3)_, confirmando o que o Ministério da Magia lhe dissera onze anos antes, depois de meses de buscas infrutíferas pela criança roubada de um hospital trouxa.

Snape ainda lembrava de tudo como se houvesse acontecido no dia anterior, a hora de dar a luz chegara e o estúpido empregado do Ministério, um _squib_(4), encarregado de acompanhá-lo, tivera a "desgraçante" idéia de levá-lo a um hospital _muggle_, onde ele tinha conhecidos _medwizard_(6), sentindo dores terríveis; ele não pode contestar adequadamente, não podia aparatar e o seu acompanhante também não e acabou se deixando levar. Embora sua intuição gritasse desesperadamente pelo contrário, a dor que estava sentindo era muito mais forte, ele não tinha opção.

A cesariana fora feita por um _healer_(7) e ocorrera bem. O bebê fora brevemente colocado em seu colo, mas logo ele adormeceu com o efeito da poção que tomara. Foi então que o sonho veio e ele acordou atormentado gritando que alguém roubara o seu filho; ele vira no sonho uma mulher saindo com o bebê e quando o procurou no berço a seu lado ele não estava mais lá. Sem poder levantar da cama, tudo o que podia fazer era chorar, e chorava desesperadamente.

Aquilo ainda lhe doía demais, fora privado de criar seu filho, de ver nascer seus primeiros dentes, dar seus primeiros passos, dizer as primeiras palavras... isso nunca poderia ter de volta e nunca poderia perdoar quem lhe tirou o bebê... Snape ainda sentia vontade de chorar ao lembrar daquele ano. Tinha tudo para ser o ano perfeito, o melhor de sua vida, mas se transformara no pior ano que já vivera. Abandonado pelo marido, com um filho de dois anos e esperando um segundo, que lhe fora roubado logo depois de nascer... era um desgraçado que só nascera para sofrer... ás vezes pensava se algum dia ele se livraria desse karma que só lhe trazia infelicidade...

Seus pensamentos foram afugentados pela voz do diretor Alvo Dumbledore, que dava as boas vindas aos novos e aos antigos alunos de Hogwarts. Logo depois os primeroanistas sentavam-se naquele banquinho e eram selecionados pelo Chapéu Seletor para as Casas em que ficariam até a maioridade quando deixariam Hogwarts como bruxos formados.

Severus observou cada passo do garoto de cabelos lisos e negros que estavam presos num rabinho de cavalo à sua nuca, olhos azuis claros, como o do pai(5)... do outro pai, atentos a cada passo de seus colegas. Por um segundo seus olhos se encontraram, mas o garoto foi cutucado por um colega e desviou o olhar do professor.

Quando chegou a vez dele, não foi nenhuma surpresa para Snape que ele fosse mandado para a Gryffindor, onde o irmão estudava, ele sabia bem que seria praticamente impossível ser mandado para sua casa. Essa chance não era dada freqüentemente para pessoas como ele.

Todo o ritual de abertura cumprido, o banquete fora servido. Severus encontrava-se agora num dilema: encontrara seu filho, mas como contaria para ele a verdade?

ooOoo

O silêncio que a noite trazia era sempre aterrador. Os passos de Severus ecoavam pelos corredores vazios àquela hora da noite. Já passava das dez horas e os alunos estavam recolhidos em suas Salas Comunais. A maioria dos professores também já havia se recolhido e Severus rumava para o andar especial em que ficavam os quartos dos educadores de Hogwarts.

A escada moveu-se e ele subiu enquanto ela ainda estava em movimento.Logo atrás de si um garoto de cabelos castanhos, vestido com as cores da _Gryffindor_ o seguiu. Ele continuou o caminho até chegar a porta do quarto, onde conjurou um feitiço e entrou deixando-o aberta para que o garoto atrás dele entrasse.

Caminhou pelo quarto e sentou-se de frente para o espelho enquanto o garoto acendia as lâmpadas e se aproximava dele.

- Vou acabar tendo que tirar pontos da _Gryffindor_, Gabriel! – ele falou sorrindo para o garoto através do espelho. – Você se arriscou demais me seguindo assim.

- Ah papai, não tinha ninguém mesmo! – Gabriel exclamou, pegando uma escova em cima da cômoda.

- Um dia terá, Gabriel. – Severus contestou, parecendo cansado.

- Não sei por que tanto segredo. – Gabriel exclamou tocando o cabelo de Severus com as mãos e em seguida passando a escova por eles. – Não vejo nada demais no fato de as pessoas saberem...

- Claro que você não vê. – interrompeu Severus. – Eu sou diretor da _Slytherin_, você pertence à _Gryffindor_...

- _"E para onde iria minha reputação? E como você seria tratado pelos outros se soubessem que é meu filho?" _– Gabriel falou imitando a voz grossa e o jeito prudente com que seu pai sempre lhe falara. – Sei... e o Raphael Hewitt, ele é meu irmão, não, Profº Snape? – Gabriel se pôs a frente de Snape,— sabia que andaram comentando que ele se parece com você?

- Ah é mesmo? – Snape perguntou surpreso.

- É mesmo. – respondeu Gabriel, indo sentar-se na cama de Severus. – No começo eu pensei que era brincadeira de Fred e Jorge, mas eu ouvi comentarem pelo corredor... e na aula. – ele disse estremecendo. – Isso é assustador!! Claro que só faltava ter seu nariz... – ele disse tentando ser sarcástico.

Snape sorriu para os gestos do filho.

- Está com ciúmes? – disse Snape levantando e indo sentar-se ao lado do filho, alisando os cabelos castanhos dele.

- Claro que não. – disse o garoto cruzando os braços. – Mas... você vai contar para ele, né? Vai contar como?

Snape suspirou. Esse era o problema, não havia pensado muito bem nisso até o momento em que vira o garoto entrar na escola. Não podia simplesmente chegar para o garoto e dizer "_Eu pari você e__ você foi roubado de mim onze anos atrás"; _a situação era muito mais complexa...

- Por que você não deixa que eu me preocupe com isso e vai dormir? Que eu me lembre você tem aula de Poções logo cedo. – disse Severus beijando a cabeça do filho e, voltando a sentar-se de frente ao espelho, pegou um pedaço e pergaminho e escreveu algo nele.

Gabriel faz uma cara de desgosto.

- Odeio aula de Poções. Odiava antes com você e continuo a odiar agora. – falou e levantou-se em direção a Severus. – Mas boa sorte papai, eu estarei a seu lado se precisar de mim. – falou beijando-lhe no rosto.

- Eu sei que estará. – respondeu suspirando e entregou o pergaminho para Gabriel. – Agora vá e entregue isso a Filch, caso ele o encontre antes de entrar no Salão Comunal.

- Aquele insuportável, ele sempre sabe onde estou, mas insiste... – começou a resmungar.

- Gabriel... – Snape o interrompeu, pois já sabia onde aquilo ia dar, não podia arriscar deixar ser convencido pelo filho de que ele deveria dormir ali e não no dormitório da _Gryffindor_.

- Está bem, já estou indo... – falou o terceroanista, deslocando o quadro que dava acesso a mais uma passagem secreta do castelo.

Snape apagou a luz e deitou-se. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, mas pelo menos deveria descansar o corpo.

_Tempo presente. Sala de Severus Snape._

Severus controlou-se para não gritar com o susto que levara. O garoto que lembrava muito a si mesmo estava sentado na sua cadeira, na sua sala onde estava guardado seu material para as aulas de Poções e agora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, matéria de que somente agora conseguira ser professor, tanto esforço...

- Raphael? Mas o que diabos...? Ah! deixa para lá! – ele observou o filho mais novo. Com 16 anos não podia negar o quanto o garoto parecia consigo mesmo, porém o porte mais robusto, elegante e o nariz bonito e afilado, era o que mais os diferenciava e fazia as pessoas pensarem bem antes de perguntarem ou mesmo afirmarem algum parentesco entre eles. Além dos professores, era muito pequeno o número de estudantes que sabia que eles eram pai e filho.

O garoto levantou-se da cadeira. Era mais alto que Snape e também mais forte, algo que fazia o professor sentir-se muito orgulhoso, e abraçou o pai. Severus abraçou-o de volta e caminhou para sua cadeira, onde se sentou suspirando pesadamente.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que você não pode entrar na minha sala dessa maneira? – ele reclamou olhando sério para o filho. – Aliás, como chegou até aqui sem que fosse visto?

O garoto sorriu para a cara furiosa que Severus fazia; gostava de aborrecê-lo um pouco, era sua estranha forma de compensar a falta que, sabia, Gabriel fazia para ele. Desde que o irmão formara-se no ano anterior e passara a viver com o pai _muggle_ para estudar medicina do povo não-mágico, ele andava cabisbaixo e preocupado, embora tivesse certeza que não era somente isso, mas mesmo assim não tinha coragem de perguntar o porquê...

- Sabe que pode dizer mil vezes e eu nunca obedecerei. – falou e mexeu no bolso da veste. – Gabriel mandou uma coruja... ele disse que a medicina trouxa é fascinante...

Severus torceu o nariz. Fora desde o inicio contra a idéia absurda de Gabriel de ir estudar medicina trouxa... já não bastara a besteira que ele, Severus fizera durante a sua juventude ao se misturar com aquele homem... um _muggle_, agora o seu filho se dedicava de corpo e alma à eles... maldito tenha sido ele mesmo...

- Não me interessa as besteiras que seu irmão faz. – ele disse ríspido. – Ele já contou para aquele idiota sobre você?

- Não. Ele disse que não há abertura para isso, que é melhor deixar como está. – disse Raphael levantando-se e deixando o pergaminho na mesa de Severus que o olha com certo desprezo falsificado. – De qualquer forma, já se passaram mais de dezessete anos, de que adiantaria contar agora? – ele falou debruçando na mesa e beijando o rosto de Snape que continuava carrancudo, mas este não agüentou e sorriu para o filho. – Vô indo nessa, papai! Até mais tarde!

- Até mais tarde... – Severus murmurou sem muita certeza. Pegou o pergaminho e o lera com cuidado. Ele não sabia o que era melhor para Gabriel, ficar de uma vez ao lado dos _muggles_ ou dos bruxos... de qualquer forma ele e Raphael seriam sempre considerados _mudbloods(8)_ e nada do que fizesse poderia mudar isso... maldito seja a si mesmo... sua fraqueza e sua solidão miserável aos 18 anos... apertou o pergaminho nas mãos como se pudesse segurar o próprio filho através dele... esperava apenas que a promessa fosse cumprida.

_Seis anos antes. Sala do Diretor..._

- ISSO É MENTIRA! – o garoto gritou e se afastou do homem que acabava de contar o maior absurdo que podia ouvir na sua vida. – VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO PARA MIM!

Severus Snape levou a mão à boca para conter o choro.

- Não...- sussurrava quase para si mesmo. – Não é mentira...

As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto infantil de Raphael. Já estava cansado de ouvir dizerem o quanto era parecido com o professor Snape, mesmo depois que cortara o cabelo – coisa que fizera assim que chegara a Hogwarts, já que sua mãe insistia em não deixá-lo fazer – as piadinhas eram recorrentes, principalmente quando o Salão Comunal estava cheio, ele sempre saia correndo com raiva, não queria se parecer com o maldito professor Snape, isso era uma maldição, era só um miserável coincidência... somente isso. Agora aquele homem que pegava no pé de cada aluno da _Griffindor_ estava dizendo que era seu verdadeiro pai; como isto podia ser possível? Logo depois da professora McGonnagal lhe falar sobre a morte de seus pais num terrível acidente de carro tão perto do Natal... seria possível?...

- Você os matou? – a voz de Raphael saiu falha, era uma constatação óbvia demais. O seqüestro, o reencontro, o acidente... era tudo tão obvio. – VOCÊ OS MATOU! MATOU MAIS PAIS! – o garoto gritou.

- ELES NÃO ERAM SEUS PAIS! – Severus gritou de volta e se arrependeu imediatamente. É claro que eram os pais dele; seqüestradores ou não, foram as pessoas que o criaram por onze anos, fora com eles que ele dissera as primeiras palavras, que dera os primeiros passos... não, não poderia pensar nisso, que ficava com muita raiva e vontade de tê-los realmente matado. – É claro que não fui eu quem os matou... não fui eu...

Raphael custara a entender por que motivo fora deixado sozinho com o professor Snape, para que ele falasse aquele monte de porcaria. Não acreditaria numa só palavra, nem que quisesse poderia ser verdade, e é claro que ele não queria, não gostaria de ser filho de alguém repulsivo com Severus Snape: ele era ruim, era um bruxo do mal, todo mundo tinha certeza disso, ele não tinha coração, por isso não podia estar chorando de verdade, claro que não...

- Você vai pagar por tudo isso, professor Snape. – Raphael falou tão baixo que quase não pode ser ouvido. – Isso não se faz com alguém que acaba de perder os pais... Eu ODEIO VOCÊ! – Raphael gritou e 

saiu correndo da sala do Professor Dumbledore, descendo as escadas quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas.

Severus caiu no chão derrotado. Tivera seu filho seqüestrado e fora privado de vê-lo crescer, e agora o garoto dizia que o odiava. Um grito que saiu de todo o seu coração, um grito tão sincero...

- Papai... – era Gabriel quem se aproximava dele. Estava vendo Severus jogado no chão, chorando como nunca poderia imaginar que ele poderia. Seu coração era rasgado e isso doía. Lembrava seus primeiros anos quando o via chorar em silêncio abraçando uma roupinha de bebê sempre na mesma data que mais tarde soubera ser o aniversário de seu irmão, o irmão que nunca havia visto e que anos depois saíra dali com tanta raiva quando soubera a verdade. Muita gente adoraria vê-lo dessa forma, derrotado, chorando. Muita gente nem acreditaria que ele fosse capaz de tais atos. Chorar... isso não era para Severus Snape, cujo _hobby_ preferido era infernizar membros da _Gryffindor_, principalmente agora que na Gryffindor tinha um certo garoto de cicatriz na testa. Ser um filho anônimo de Severus Snape lhe dava o privilégio, se é que podia chamar assim, de saber tudo o que pensavam sobre ele, mas ele nunca dizia nada, nem para os garotos, nem para Severus... pais não se escolhe e se pudesse escolher... escolheria ser filho dele de qualquer forma.

Severus virou o rosto para o chão e continuou a chorar em silêncio, enquanto seu corpo tremia com os soluços. Gabriel tocou-lhe a cabeça delicadamente e controlou-se para não chorar também. Então lhe beijou a cabeça e saiu correndo dali antes que desabasse também.

_Salão Comunal de _Gryffindor_. Dormitório dos primero-anistas. Alguns minutos depois... _

- Paf! – o som do tapa disparado contra o rosto do garoto ecoou pelo dormitório vazio.

Raphael estava atônito. Não conseguia mover-se. Nem com o tapa foi capaz de movimentar um só músculos além do pescoço que virou com a pancada.

- Você não tinha o direito de fazer o papai chorar daquela maneira. – disse Gabriel, lutando contra si mesmo para conter a raiva que sentia. – Não novamente. Não mais do que ele já chorou todos esses anos.

- Com que direito... – Raphael começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pelo grito de Gabriel.

- Com o direito de seu irmão mais velho! – ele falou ainda com a fúria contida. – A vontade que tenho é de te esganar, Raphael... ele já sofreu tanto por você...

- Não me interessa! Não me interessa nada disso. – Raphael falou ainda sem se mexer e sem olhar para o rapaz que se aproximara dele desde o primeiro dia de aula, o garoto que descobria ser seu irmão e por quem sentira uma empatia tão grande desde o inicio... agora só sentia raiva. Raiva dele, de Snape, de Dumbledore, de seus pais, dele mesmo por não entender algo que todo mundo achava que ele deveria. Mas que porcaria também, por que todo mundo achava que ele tinha simplesmente que correr para os braços de Severus Snape?

- Não estou pedindo para você correr para os braços dele chamando-o de papai. – disse Gabriel, apertando os dedos contra a palma da mão como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do irmão. – Nem ele está pedindo isso. Mas não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas para ele.

- E O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE? O QUE QUERIA QUE EU DISSESSE?– gritou Raphael empurrando Gabriel, que caiu no chão desequilibrado. – ELE ME CONTA UMA HISTÓRIA ABSURDA E QUERIA QUE EU FICASSE FELIZ? ELE ME DIZ QUE MEUS PAIS SÃO LADRÕES DE BÊBES... LADRÕES DA FELICIDADE ALHEIA... DA FELICIDADE DELE...

- O que você faria se tivesse 20 anos, estivesse sozinho no mundo e lhe roubassem o bebê que acabara de ter? – perguntou Gabriel, já não tinha vontade de gritar com Raphael, não tinha vontade de bater mais nele... afinal também estava sendo rude com o irmão. Ele acabara de saber que as pessoas com as quais crescera chamando de "papai" e "mamãe" haviam morrido e que na realidade eles nem eram seus pais verdadeiros...

- E o que você faria se tivesse onze anos e lhe dissessem que tudo o que viveu era uma mentira? – contra-argumentou Raphael. Ele se surpreendeu, mas Gabriel sorria para ele.

- Eu estava pensando justamente nisso. – ele responde, retirando o cabelo do rosto e levantando-se. – Você tem todo o direito de ficar com raiva, pensando melhor. Tudo o que você viveu não foi uma mentira, Raphael, porque ninguém vai lhe dar uma outra vida "de verdade". O que você viveu, viveu e acabou. Não há como mudar, não há como apagar. Mesmo no mundo dos bruxos acho que isso é impossível de acontecer. Todas as sua lembranças de seus pais, serão sempre suas. – Ele virou-se de costas para o irmão e caminhou da direção da saída do dormitório. – Só espero que possa pensar melhor no sofrimento do papai também, ele esperou por onze anos que você viesse a Hogwarts, se agarrando a uma única esperança de que você ainda estava na Inglaterra e viria para cá. Pense que não é somente você quem está sofrendo, meu irmão.

Raphael teve vontade de pegar o que estivesse em sua frente e jogar em Gabriel, mas não se moveu. Ele podia ter razão, mas no momento só sentia raiva... de tudo e de todos, ninguém merecia compaixão, ninguém merecia sua consideração... não naquele momento.

_Tempo presente. Sala de Severus Snape_

Severus suspirou cansado, de pé na porta de sua sala. Todos os planos, os pedidos, tudo rondava em seus mente lhe deixando com dor de cabeça. Quem dera pudesse fazer com que tudo fosse diferente. Havia feito uma promessa, um voto, uma troca. Todos com um objetivo em comum. Era uma vida por outra, ou melhor, por outras. Uma vida importante para muitos, por três vidas importante para poucos. Mas tinha que agir. Já não lhe restara mais tempo.

O professor Flitwick entrou correndo em sua sala falando-lhe da invasão do castelo. Suas mãos tremeram, mas ele não podia hesitar. Lançou um feitiço para estuporar o outro professor e saiu correndo da sala, praticamente esbarrando-se em duas alunas e, para se livrar delas, mandou-as cuidar do professor caído em sua sala. Ele correu e já podia ouvir o barulho e a agonia que estava o castelo... _não pode fugir, Severus, esse é seu amaldiçoado destino, _ele pensou indo em direção da provável luta que estava acontecendo ali.

_Vinte anos antes..._

Severus queria correr dali. Odiava festas. Odiava pessoas. Odiava estar numa festa no meio de centenas de pessoas. A mansão da Ministra da Magia, Emilia Bagshoud, estava enfeitada de vermelho, belas cortinas, toalhas de mesa, garçons uniformizados passeado com bandejas cheias e vazias de um lado para o outro. Música orquestrada ecoava por todo o salão, onde as pessoas dançavam, riam e conversavam alegremente. O garçom parou à sua frente e ofereceu-lhe uma taça com bebida que ele pegou sem pensar e tomou de um único gole. Sentindo seu interior queimar, ele sacudiu um pouco a cabeça e encostou-se na parede.

Ele não estava feliz, não queria rir e nem poderia. Estar no meio de tantas pessoas não o deixava de forma nenhuma feliz. Podia reconhecer alguns _muggles e _alguns bruxos assim nascidos, os primeiros, provavelmente parentes desses. Seus lábios mexeram-se um pouco no canto esquerdo ao olhar para a porta de entrada do grande salão. Dois homens alto, magros e loiríssimos entravam com os narizes franzinos e com o desgosto estampado no rosto. Severus acabara de achar pessoas que, mais do que ele, achavam desagradável estar naquele lugar. Por um milagre, os Malfoys estavam ali.

Lucius Malfoy procurou muito discretamente Severus com olhar e caminhou até ele, com gana de matar o idiota que por pouco não se esbarrara nele. Sorriu sinceramente para Severus e beijou seu rosto.

- Não faça isso, Lucius. – reclamou Severus, corando ligeiramente. – As pessoas ficam olhando.

Lucius deu um meio sorriso. Severus era a única pessoa para quem ele sorria. Era alguém de quem ele gostava de verdade, mais do que qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa na vida naquele momento.

- Seu pai está olhando para cá. – advertiu Severus, de cara feia. – Sabe o quanto ele me odeia.

Lucius virou o rosto e engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar que o pai lhe laçava. As palavras dele ainda estavam vivas em sua memória _"Eu aturo aquele sangue-ruim na minha casa como visita e amigo seu, Lucius Malfoy, mas não se atreva a iniciar um outro tipo de relacionamento com ele, entendeu bem? Ou eu te mato com minhas próprias mãos logo depois, é claro, de torturá-lo e matá-lo em sua frente." _O loiro preferia ouvir os conselhos do pai, não por si mesmo, mas por Severus. Conhecia seu pai e sabia que a promessa dele não tinha nada de leviana, e não se arriscaria a machucar o rapaz que tanto amava. Além do mais... o moreno não via em Lucius mais nada além de um grande amigo... essa era sua maior frustração.

- Papai não gosta de quase ninguém, você sabe disso. – disse Lucius tentando suavizar uma situação inabrandável.

- Mas por mim ele nutre uma afeição especial. – ironizou o moreno.

Lucius suspirou, não querendo discutir novamente aquela situação. Conheceram quando Severus entrara para Hogwarts, onde Lucius fazia seu quinto ano. A empatia fora imediata e Lucius tomou para si a "missão" de proteger o frágil garotinho, que acabava de entrar para _Slytherin(9). _Sete anos antes, Lucius encheu-se de satisfação ao receber uma coruja de seu pai, que estava surpreso por Severus Snape ter sangue _muggle _e ter entrado para a _Slytherin_, quando no máximo ele acreditava que conseguiria entrar na _Hufflepuff(10)_ ou na _Havenclaw(11)_, no máximo, pois não considerava o garoto _adequado_ para estudar na _Gryffindor_ e mesmo agora depois de formados o Malfoy pai não dava o braço a torcer mesmo quando Severus se formara com honras de melhor aluno da _Slytherin_ ... nem quando ele dissera que Severus tinha uma "_bela" _inclinação para as Artes das Trevas... e que apesar de tudo compartilhava suas idéias sobre como os bruxos deveriam sobrepor-se aos _muggles._

- Esse lugar fede! – disse Lucius torcendo o nariz. - E como está sua mãe? – Lucius perguntou querendo ser agradável com Severus, mesmo que ele praticamente já soubesse a resposta.

Severus fechou a cara.

- Péssima. Como sempre. – ele disse com um tom de desprezo na voz. - Só vim para esse lugar porque era menos pior do que ficar em casa e aturar o mau-humor dela e de meu pai que reclamam se eu fico quieto, se eu me mexo, se eu respiro e ainda por cima me mandam procurar algo para fazer na vida.

- Entendo. – o loiro falou vagamente, encostando-se na parede ao lado de Severus. Ambos fitavam o meio do salão, desejando estar em outro lugar. – Não quer... – Lucius começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pela voz do pai que o chamava. Suspirou e seguiu; estava prestes a convidar Severus para sair dali, na tentativa de escapar das apresentações fúteis e de apertar mãos de prováveis _muggles_, mas pensara demais e agora passaria por aquela tortura que seu pai insistia em compartilhar.

- Eu vou dar uma volta. – disse Severus seco, acompanhando Lucius e antes que se aproximassem demais do Sr. Abraxas Malfoy ele desviou e seguiu para o lado oposto. Não se daria nem ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo. Um pouco mais adiante, pegou uma outra taça de bebida.

Severus estava quase sempre sozinho. Quando não, era acompanhado por Lucius. Ele não fazia questão de estar com ninguém, a única pessoa com quem se sentia bem era Malfoy, porque ele o entendia, não fazia perguntas idiotas e de vez em quando sorria... e o fazia sorrir também. Já chegou inclusive a pensar que gostava do loiro um pouco além da amizade, mas, chegara à conclusão de que não era verdade e que nunca tinha se interessado por Malfoy de _outro modo _que não uma fraternal amizade. Depois que este se formara e saíra de Hogwarts ele ficava realmente a maior parte do tempo sozinho.

Olhou para a pista do outro extremo da sala. Também não havia nada de interessante ali. Severus se encostou a um canto mirando as faces coradas dos jovens, uns pela bebida, outros pelas cortes que lhes eram feitas e que faziam. Pensou se algum rapaz viria cortejá-lo e desistiu da idéia no mesmo instante. Ele não era do tipo que atraia olhares de rapazes. Tivera um namorado francês nas férias do quinto ano e do sexto ano, com quem, inclusive, tivera sua primeira relação sexual, mas nenhum envolvimento a mais do que isso. Além do mais ele até tivera convites para o baile de formatura, embora tivesse dispensado todos e também todos os poucos convites de rapazes que se ofereceram para dançar com ele na festa de formatura. Não que ele realmente se importasse com essas coisas, mas...

- Gostaria de dançar? – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um rapaz vestido de preto e com uma máscara branca. O rapaz exibia um largo sorriso em seu rosto e se curvava um pouco para frente com a mão estendida esperando que a mão de seu futuro companheiro de dança fosse lhe dada. A música se tornava mais animada no salão e risos mais altos eram ouvidos.

Severus olhou de um lado para outra para ter certeza que era com ele que o rapaz estava falando e, como se não fosse suficientemente óbvio, perguntou:

- Está _me _chamando para dançar com _você_? – ele perguntou incrédulo; será que afinal não era de se jogar fora? Ou será que a bebida estava afetando sua percepção?

- Está vendo mais alguém aqui além de nós dois? – O rapaz falou abrindo mais ainda seu esplendido sorriso.

A resposta fez Severus corar um pouco. Teve gana de dar uma resposta mal educada a ele e sair dali, mas nem ele mesmo entendeu a própria atitude quando dera a mão para o rapaz e se deixou ser levado por ele para a pista de dança. O rapaz aproximou-se mais dele e colocou a mão em sua cintura, logo estavam tão próximo que todos os pêlos de sua nuca estavam se arrepiando com os toques do outro rapaz.

- Meu nome é Antony. Qual é o seu? – o rapaz perguntou divertido.

Severus teve uma imensa vontade de chutá-lo. Antony o balançava tanto que estava lhe deixando tonto.

- Severus. – ele falou baixo, mas Antony pode ouvi-lo, pois estava perto de seus lábios. Tão perto...

A música parou de repente e Antony puxou Severus para um canto, praticamente jogando-o num sofá. Habilmente pegou duas taças de um garçom que passava e sentou-se ao lado dele, oferecendo-lhe uma delas. Snape aceitou em silêncio e levou a taça aos lábios enquanto era observado pelo outro rapaz.

- Então o que faz? – Antony perguntou bebendo o liquido amarelado da taça.

- Nada. – Severus respondeu secamente.

A música havia mudado de ritmo, uma suave melodia preenchia os ouvidos e dava um descanso para os corpos.

Antony levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu faço faculdade de medicina. – disse, tentando fazer o moreno se interessar.

- Que interessante. – falou Severus, sem interesse nenhum, chamando o garçom para pegar outra bebida. Nunca tinha bebido aquelas coisas e elas eram tão... deliciosas.

Severus ficavam em silêncio enquanto Antony tagarelava. Severus o achava extremamente entediante e procurava Lucius com os olhos, mas ele parecia ter evaporado da festa. Então ele ficou ali a beber e ouvir Antony falar, vez ou outra resmungava alguma coisa ou balançava a cabeça fingindo prestar atenção no que ele dizia, mas na verdade não entendia nada do que ele estava falando. Contudo era melhor do que ficar sozinho num canto, pelo menos aos outros ele pareceria ter companhia. Também sua cabeça rodava e ele pouco podia discernir o homem com quem estava falando.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – Severus falou com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Você quer vir comigo?

Antony se surpreendeu com a proposta e quando Severus levantou e cambaleou ele o segurou de modo que Severus caiu sentado em seu colo, com o rosto que parecia pegar fogo. O moreno virou-se para Antony, até que ele era bonito, cabelos castanhos bem cortados e penteados para trás com gel. O rosto fino, nariz também afilado, os olhos azuis claros e lábios nem finos nem grossos, eram perfeitos...

Antony envolveu as costas de Snape com os braços e tocou sua nuca, levando seu rosto para junto do dele. Severus fechou os olhos e esperou que os lábios de Antony tocassem os seus para abri-los e dar passagem à língua que parecia querer devorá-lo.

- Acho que não quero mais ir ao banheiro. – sussurrou Severus quando Antony deixou seus lábios para tomarem fôlego. – Que tal um quarto?

- Excelente idéia. – respondeu Antony beijando-lhe o pescoço e ajudando a se levantar.

Severus pegou sua mão e guiou-o para longe do salão, não tinha certeza para onde estava indo ou onde ficavam os quartos. Sua cabeça rodava enquanto as pessoas dançavam, bebiam e riam, nem reparando nos dois jovens vestidos de negro que caminhavam rapidamente de mãos dadas em direção ao andar de cima.

Snape abriu a porta de um dos primeiros quartos que encontrou. Antony atacava seu pescoço e tentava tirar sua roupa, já sentindo toda a excitação do seu companheiro, e trancou a porta em seguida. Foi jogado na cama e deixou que Antony tirasse suas roupas logo depois de tirar as dele com urgência.

- Você não está bêbado, não é? – Antony perguntou parando para olhar para olhos escuros de Severus.

- Imbecil, é claro que não. – ele falou puxando-o para si de volta. Mas estava. Sua mente recusava o que estava acontecendo com uma violência veemente, gritava para ele como se fosse uma alerta: saia daí, você está bêbado sim, mas seu corpo e seus instintos já muito afetados pelo álcool lhe diziam o contrário, e um desejo de estar ali com aquele homem, fosse ele quem fosse, era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa.

Antony ignorou o xingamento e o beijou novamente, distribuindo beijos por seu corpo, enquanto suas mãos desciam devagar, encontrando suas coxas e seu membro. Logo os lábios de Antony alcançaram o umbigo de Severus e dali para engolir-lhe o membro pulsante. O moreno gemia alto e mexia o quadril sentindo a língua quente de Antony percorrer seu membro e seus dedos percorrer-lhe as pernas, acariciando-lhe as coxas e penetrando-lhe o ânus.

Severus gemia com sofreguidão e cada segundo que passava desejava mais aquele homem. Então antes que pudesse chegar ao êxtase, os lábios de Antony voltaram aos seus e seu membro rijo penetrou-o fazendo gritar mais algo. Em pouco tempo, tudo eram apenas gemidos e o balançar da cama.

ooOoo

Severus levantou e passou a mão pelo rosto. Sua cabeça doía e ele tinha uma sensação de que fizera algo errado. Quando abriu os olhos e mirou o teto impecavelmente branco ele levantou-se sobressaltado, com uma ligeira impressão de ter feito algo que não deveria. Sabia que não estava em casa e sua cabeça agora doía e parecia ter o triplo do peso. Esticou a perna e seu coração parou ao senti-la bater num corpo quente. Devagar ele olhou par aos lados e viu um jovem rapaz completamente pelado dormindo a seu lado. Esticou o lençol ao ver que também estava sem roupas e mexeu no rapaz o chutando da cama ao ver que ele não acordava, somente resmungava coisas ininteligíveis.

- Que mer... – ele ia xingar mas parou ao lembrar onde estava e esticou-se de volta para a cama. – Ahm... que é que você tem?

- O que aconteceu entre nós dois? – Severus parecia assustado por estar pelado na cama com aquele homem. – O que estamos fizemos aqui?

- Como é? – Antony perguntou passando a mão no rosto. – Merda! Você estava mesmo bêbado, olha eu não fiz nada contra sua vontade..

Severus parecia ainda mais atordoado.

- Está dizendo que nós...? Que você e eu... – ele gaguejava apontando de Antony para ele. – Maldição eu não posso acreditar...

Severus parecia ainda mais atordoado.

- Está dizendo que nós...? Que você e eu... – ele gaguejava apontando de Antony para ele. – Maldição eu não posso acreditar...

- Agora você diz isso, mas antes bem que gostou e muito, até pediu bis... – disse Antony tentando descontrair a evidente tensão.

Mas a cabeça de Severus rondava, já com o efeito do álcool passando e com a percepção de todo o acontecimento. Ligeiras lembranças vinham-lhe à mente, o toque das mãos em seu corpo, os beijos... era tudo tão bom... já fazia tempo que não sentia isso, mas...

- Você nem lembra meu nome, né? – perguntou Antony. – É Antony, Antony Crowford. – ele disse esticando a mãe que Severus ignorou.

- Crowford? Da família Crowford? – Severus estava atônito: se ele era mesmo o Crowford então era... – Você é o _muggle _que eles criam?

- Fui bem criado, mas já _tô_ grandinho. – Antony brincou.

_Muggle! Muggle! Muggle! Muggle! _Foi o que sua mente gritou instantaneamente.

- _Dane-se... _– murmurou mais pra si mesmo. Do jeito que estava agitada e cheia de gente a festa ninguém deve tê-los visto passar e, se descessem logo um após o outro, talvez ninguém percebesse...

- O quê? Que horas são? – Antony perguntou distraído

- Nada. – Ele disse seco. – Você desce primeiro e eu vou depois, não quero que nos vejam juntos.

- Mas... – Antony tentou replicar, mas o olhar que Severus lhe lançou o fez desistir imediatamente, puxou um outro cobertor e se cobriu para catar as roupas, que vestiu rapidamente.

Severus, do outro lado da cama e completamente envergonhado, fazia o mesmo. Seu rosto ardia, enquanto _flashes_ de memória passavam por sua mente. Queria dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível.

ooOoo

- Severus, eu procurei você por quase toda noite. – disse Lucius que disfarçava sua aflição. – Pensei que tinha ido embo...

Severus parou em frente ao quarto com a porta semi-aberta. Lucius vinha sua direção juntamente com mais duas pessoas que ele não conhecia. _Perfeito!, _pensou enquanto ouvia o loiro falar, mas ficou quieto e morrendo de raiva.

Lucius tivera que agüentar por horas toda a ladainha dos sócios de sua família Malfoy e, para piorar, alguns _muggles_ com quem ele e o pai eram obrigados a ser simpáticos, quando na realidade só queria estar perto de Severus, mesmo que fosse só para ficar olhando para seu rosto quase sempre pálido e sério. Quando finalmente se livrara do pai fora procurá-lo; ele sumira da festa e ninguém se quer o havia visto. Pensou que ele havia ido embora, mas para seu temor lembrara dos quartos. Sentia raiva só de pensar que Severus poderia estar com alguém.

Lucius Malfoy sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ver Severus diante da porta de um dos quartos da mansão, mas ver o cara que saiu do quarto atrás dele o fez perder a voz. O conhecia, claro, Antony Crowford, filho adotivo de uma das mais tradicionais famílias bruxas da Inglaterra... o filho que eles adotaram... o filho _muggle..._

Antony ruborizou ao ver os três homens olhando dele para Severus. Seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e as roupas um pouco amassadas, assim como as de seu companheiro, que parecia não se importar nenhum pouco com a situação. Poderia estar enganado, mas jurara que o loiro em sua frente estava com vontade de matá-lo. Sorriu constrangido e pediu licença aos homens passando rapidamente entre eles.

Lucius tremia perceptivelmente e os dois homens atrás dele, pediram licença no mesmo instante e seguiram Antony.

- C-como pode, Severus? – Lucius perguntou indignado, cerrando os pulsos com tanta força que poderia rasgas a palma das mãos com as próprias unhas. – Um _mudblood..._

- Eu estava bêbado. – ele respondeu, caminhando na direção de Malfoy e passou direto por ele. Sua voz soava fria, mas ele também tremia por dentro, só não ia deixar Lucius perceber isso. – Estou indo para casa, ainda não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Se deitar com um _mudblood_. – Lucius falou, mas Severus já ia longe no corredor. – Como _eu_ posso ter inveja de um mudblood..?

ooOoo

- Severus? – gritou Lucius quando o corpo de Snape pendeu e ele caiu no chão desfalecido. Ele deu leves palmadas no rosto do moreno tentando trazê-lo de volta e ele abriu os olhos devagar.

Era a sexta vez em duas semanas que Severus passava mal, nas contas de Lucius. Enjôos, tonturas, falta de apetite. Ele estava ficando realmente preocupado. E quando perguntava o que estava acontecendo, Severus chegava a sorrir mandando que ele não se preocupasse, pois não estava doente. E agora o desmaio. Já tinha passado dos limites.

Severus passava a maior parte do dia na rua. Dizia a seu pai que estava procurando emprego, mas ou ficava rondando sozinho ou mandava uma coruja para Lucius e os dois ficavam a tarde inteira conversando. Se bem que Severus não estava conseguindo manter uma conversar sem correr para vomitar.

Lucius desaparatou com Severus e o levou para sua casa. Seu pai não iria gostar da visita, mas, precisava chamar um _healer_ para cuidar dele e sua casa era o melhor lugar.

ooOoo

De todas as noticias do mundo, Lucius Malfoy juraria por tudo o que pudesse, aquela seria a última que pensara, gostaria ou imaginara ouvir.

Quando o healer chegou, Severus, já acordado, relutara em se deixar ser examinado, dizia que não estava doente e não precisava de ajuda, mas como Lucius insistia demais ele concordou. O homem, no entanto, nem tocara nele.

- Não quero que me examine. – falou Severus ríspido.

- Mas o senhor... – o _healer_ tentou questionar

- Eu sei o que eu tenho. – cortou. – Ou melhor, o que eu terei em pouco menos de oito meses.

- O senhor quer dizer que...

- Estou esperando um bebê. – Severus falou com um riso de satisfação no rosto. – Agora dê o fora e vá contar a Lucius o que _descobriu ao me examinar._

- O senhor tem certeza disso? Não quer que o examine?

- Certeza absoluta. – os olhos de Severus se estreitaram e o healer deu um passo para trás. – Eu já fui examinado. Ninguém vai ficar metendo a mão em mim. Vá logo, eu preciso ir antes que o pai de Lucius volte para casa.

O _healer_ obedeceu e desceu pra dar a noticia a Lucius Malfoy. Nem tocara em Snape e se o rapaz estivesse apenas fazendo-lhe uma brincadeira sua carreira estava arruinada. Mas não podia forçá-lo a ser examinado.

- Afinal o que ele tem? – perguntou Malfoy, tentando não se mostrar ansioso para o outro homem.

O _healer_ suspirou e rezou para que Snape não estivesse enganando-o.

- Perdoe-me a indiscrição, Sr. Malfoy. – começou o _medwizard_. – Mas o Sr. e o Sr. Snape são... ham... namorados?

Lucius se empertigou com a pergunta.

- Mas é claro que não. Somos amigos apenas.

- Entendo. E o Sr. Snape tem algum namorado? – o _medwizard_ perguntou coçando o queixo.

- Não que eu saiba. – rosnou Malfoy. – Mas por que está perguntando isso?

- Então temos um problema. – disse o médico fechando os olhos. – O seu amigo está esperando um bebê e certamente ele não engravidou sozinho. Bom, eu me vou agora, Sr. Malfoy. Tenha uma boa tarde.

Lucius nem se mexeu. A noticia lhe era tão chocante que parecia ter sido atingido por um feitiço de imobilização. Logo seu corpo começou a tremer e ele sentiu o sangue ferver. _Não pode ser verdade, não pode ser verdade, _seu cérebro repetia para si mesmo, como quisesse ter certeza do que ouviu. A imagem daquele dia, algumas semanas antes, voltou a sua memória como um soco dado com toda força contra seu estômago. Severus estava esperando um filho de um _muggle_. Um filho _mudblood_...

- Lucius? O que houve? Você está tão pálido? – Severus desceu as escadas e se aproximou do amigo. – A noticia foi tão chocante para você assim? Não se preocupe, ninguém precisa saber quem é o pai de meu filho.

- E você acha que seu pai vai deixar isso assim? – perguntou entre dentes, jogando toda sua raiva para sua mãos, que estavam praticamente sendo esmagadas por ele mesmo. – Ele vai te expulsar de casa e você será obrigado a casar com aquele _mudblood_. E todo mundo vai ficar sabendo que você, Severus Snape terá um filho _mudblood_.

Severus nada disse e se virou, levando um susto ao sentir os braços de Malfoy envolvê-lo pelas costas.

- Se você quiser eu assumo seu filho, Severus. – disse Malfoy ao pé do ouvido de Severus, que deu um meio sorriso e tocou o braço de Lucius.

- Chega de brincadeira, Lucius. – disse Severus batendo de leve no braço de Malfoy para que este o soltasse. – Se seu pai chegasse agora, iria matar a nós dois. Além do mais... – Severus estreitou perigosamente os olhos. – Você nem gosta de garotos, acho que eu teria que arrumar um amante, não? Até mais Lucius.

_Tempo presente. Pouco depois do ataque dos __Death Eaters__(12)..._

Quando desaparatou longe de Hogwarts, Severus tinha lágrimas quase imperceptíveis nos olhos. Draco chorava abertamente junto do professor. Snape aparatou em um lugar mais distante dos outros Death Eaters que fugiam da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, com Draco. Naquele estado, eles não podiam se apresentar ao Lorde das Trevas.

- Acalme-se Draco, pelo amor de Deus! – exclamou Snape, querendo ele próprio chorar. – Não pode chegar dessa forma junto ao Lorde das Trevas.

- Eu sou um inútil. Não aceitei sua ajuda e nem consegui cumprir a missão que o Lorde das Trevas me confiou. – Draco lamentava com uma torrente de lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto pálido.

- Não é assim, Draco. – ele falou não resistindo e abraçando o garoto, que tinha a mesma idade de seu filho caçula. – Você precisa ter coragem, se não tiver ao menos isso, não será útil para o Lorde das Trevas.

- Eu sei, Severus. – ele lamentou, chamava-o pelo nome quando estavam a sós. O fato de ter passado todas as suas férias de verão desde que se lembrava ao lado de seus pais e Snape, junto, claro com seu filho, Gabriel, que somente ele sabia o real motivo pelo qual Lucius o telerava, lhe dava intimidade suficiente para fazer isso. – Ele vai me matar, não é? Vai me matar porque eu não cumpri minha missão.

- Não ele não vai te matar. Não vai matar. – Severus disse vagamente, pois seus pensamentos se voltaram para Hogwarts, as notícias, seus filhos? Como eles reagiriam quando soubessem a verdade? Como seriam tratados por serem filho do homem que matara Albus_(13)_ Dumbledore?

_Vinte anos antes..._

- O que você disse? – a voz sibilante de Tobias Snape ecoou nos ouvido de Severus, que sentiu um arrepio frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. – Repita seu maldito, repita que você está esperando um filho.

_Era culpa dela, culpa dela, _Severus pensavam enquanto seu pai o olhava transtornado, com o ódio o fulminando apenas pelo olhar.

Sua mãe soltou um grito curto e fino de susto e se encolheu na parede. Enquanto ele tentava correr, seu pai lhe agarrou pelo cabelo e o prensou na parede. Tobias estava extremamente consciente de que homens "do outro mundo" poderiam engravidar e com o filho não deveria ser diferente, mas chegar em casa e ouvir SEU FILHO dizer que estava esperando um bebê, definitivamente era uma realidade que ele não gostaria de ver concretizada.

Ele deu um soco no lado direito do rosto do filho, que sentiu o gosto do sangue em sua boca imediatamente, antes que ele desferisse o segundo soco no outro lado. Severus caiu no chão e instintivamente dobrou as pernas para proteger a barriga. Tobias o esticou pelo cabelo e deu-lhe tapas no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que chutava suas canelas, seus ombros e braços.

- Vou fazer você cuspir aquela criança, seu maldito.

Eileen gritou desesperada implorando para que Tobias parasse, mas ele parecia não ouvir os apelos da esposa, até que ela, desesperada, se jogou por cima do marido, lutando para segurá-lo e gritando para que Severus fugisse. Snape levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e disparou escada a cima, chutou aporta do quarto e jogou algumas coisas dentro de uma mala enfeitiçada. Pegou a varinha embaixo do colchão e mesmo com a sensação de que estava esquecendo algo, saiu correndo do quarto para dar de cara com seu pai que o emboscara na porta que escondia a escada. Eileen esticou o braço dele e levou um tapa forte no rosto que a fez cair tremendo no chão, Severus escapou por baixo do braço de Tobias, que tentou agarrá-lo pelo cabelo e correu em direção à porta, Eileen o agarrou pela perna e levou um susto, Severus ouviu sua mãe gritar e virou depressa para trás com a varinha apontada para o pai.

_- __Expelliarmus__! – _gritou fazendo o pai voar longe. Aquilo provavelmente iria lhe valer uma carta do Ministério, mas decidiu que valeria a pena. Empurrou a porta e saiu correndo de casa.

Sob os curiosos olhares dos vizinhos, que estavam de suas portas de olhos na casa dos Snape e com a fábrica berrando sua sirene, que anunciava a troca de turnos, Severus correu pelas ruas de pedras, sem prestar atenção a mais nada. Desceu quase escorregando o barranco de acesso a Vila Operária e nem se importou com o fedor que emanava do rio. Tudo o que pensava era em como nunca mais gostaria de pôs os pés naquele lugar, nunca mais voltaria àquela casa terrível com aquele homem que o odiava e que ele odiava mais que tudo.

O sol se punha jorrando uma luz avermelhada em seu rosto, fazendo brilhar as lágrimas que em seu rosto escondido pelos cabelos tocavam seu queixo. Ele parou numa ruela deserta e sentou no chão ofegando, suas costelas anunciaram que não estavam legal e o gosto de sangue se fez sentir em seus lábios. Snape jogou os cabelos para trás e passou a manga da camisa no rosto para limpar as lágrimas e o sangue que escorria por seu nariz. Sentia dores por todo o seu corpo, mas tentava ignorar a maioria, precisava se recompor para continuar a caminhar.

Sua mente disparava, pensando no que iria fazer dali em diante, logo uma idía lhe passou pela cabeça, procurar Antony seria a primeira coisa que deveria fazer, não sabia direito como seria encontrá-lo, mas seus intintos lhe diziam que era o que deveria fazer.

Não foi muito díficil encontrá-lo, posto que ele fora criado por uma tradicional familia bruxa, que ao contrário dos Malfoy não odiava _muggles. _Olhou o prédio e engoliu em seco. Antony morava sozinho num prédio comum numa rua comum de Londres. Não podia acreditar em si mesmo, nem no que estava fazendo. Terminara por cometer o mesmo erro que sua mãe... o erro que o trouxera ao mundo.

O porteiro falara no interfone e ele subiu as escadas até o sétimo andar; não subiria naquela caixa de metal, seja lá qual fosse o nome dado à ela. Sua mão tremeu antes de tocar a porta de madeira, batendo três vezes.

Antony abriu a porta e estendeu o braço, dando-lhe passagem para entrar. Severus caminhou alguns passos para dentro, enquanto ele ficou parado perto da porta.

- Não pensei que o veria novamente. – Antony disse coçando a nuca. – Embora lamentasse por isso...

- Eu estou grávido. – Severus disse cortando ele, pois sabia que, se deixasse, ele falaria pelos cotovelos. Quando disse aquilo, seu coração disparou. E se Antony quisesse tomar-lhe o filho? E se os Crowford, que não haviam tido herdeiros naturais, quisessem o filho do homem que agorao levava seu nome? Severus não conseguiu pensar direito e ficou olhando Antony. Ele não tinha varinha, não era um bruxo e poderia fugir dele se precisasse...

Antony estava olhando para Severus, os cabelos castanhos caindo-lhe pela testa, o sorriso que segundos antes se desenhava em seu rosto desaparecera e foi subistituido pela boca aberta em choque. Severus continuava com o rosto impassivo, sem exibir qualquer reação definivel.

- Vo... você está grávido? – ele perguntou, como se aquilo pudesse ajudar a compreender melhor a situação. Antony, apesar de ser _muggle, _fora criado no meio de outros bruxos, que lhe tratavam como se ele fosse um _squid. Alias, _não eram todas as pessoas que sabiam que na verdade ele era apenas um _muggle_ e seus pais não faziam questão de desfazer os enganos, se a comunidade bruxo quisesse assim pensar, poderia até ser melhor para seu filho. Ele sabia que homens podiam engravidar, mas ele não imaginou que em uma noite pudesse fazer um filho.

- É meu filho? – ele perguntou tolamente e Severus crisopou os lábios.

- Não, lógico que não. Eu vim te dizer isso porque achei que se importaria em saber que o cara com quem você se deitou uma noite iria ter um filho de um desconhecido qualquer.

Antony engoliu em seco e ruborizou um pouco, mas sorriu para Severus que o olhou desconfiado.

- Acho que te deixei meio desnorteado, não é? – Antony falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios se aproximando de Severus, que apontou a varinha para ele. – Epa!! Você não pode apontar a varinha para um trouxa!

Severus abaixou a varinha, sabendo que ele estava falando a verdade. Mas pegou um vaso junto dele e jogou em Antony, que se esquivou rápido para o outro lado. Severus caminhou para a porta furioso, mas Antony o puxou pelo braço e tomou seus lábios tão depressa que Snape não pode pensar em se livrar.

Antony envolveu sua cintura e o trouxe mais para junto de si. Severus não protestou e seus braços subiram devagar para o pescoço do outro e sua lingua começou a deslizar também a boca de Antony, até que este deixou-o abraçando com força e sussurando em seu ouvido:

- Eu quero esse filho, mesmo que não o tenha desejado. – ele disse mirando os olhos negros de Severus que tinah a face corada. – Eu também quero você, casa comigo?

ooOoo

- Ele não vem. – disse o homenzinho careca encarregado de realizar a cerimônia de casamento entre Severus Snape e Antony Crowford. Ele já estava irritado, olhando a cada cinco minutos no relógio.

Albus Dumbledore sorriu discretamente para a impaciência do homem e Antony, que estava jogado num assento da pequena capela, os pés em cima do banco da frente e dos dedos batendo devagar no recosto de outro banco. Duas horas. Severus estava duas horas atrasado.

- Ele vem, não se preocupem. – ele disse aparentemente despreocupado. No funda sentia uma pontada de nervosismo. O casamento marcado em poucas semanas, nas quais ficara sem ver o noivo, pois os Crowford pediram que Snape ficasse hospedado na casa da família e não já morando com Antony. Mas ele tinha certeza de que Severus apareceria para o casamento.

- Para mim já chega, eu vou embora! – o homem falou descendo da parte mais elevada da capela.

- O senhor vai ficar aí mesmo. – disse Severus empurrando a porta da capela sem um pingo de delicadeza; ela faria um barulho imenso se não fosse a agilidade do homem que vinha atrás de Severus, que segurou a porta com um aceno de varinha. Já era idoso, vestido de negro, com uma careca no meio da cabeça, apenas uns poucos fios restavam do lado e atrás, já todos brancos, sorria gentilmente. A seu lado uma mulher também idosa, vestia um sinuoso vestido roxo, com um chapéu de cone da mesma cor, que parecia pender e cair a qualquer momento de sua cabeça, escondendo os fios prateados que lhe caiam delicadamente pouco acima do ombro. Ela também sorriu para os presentes.

Dumbledore levantou-se devagar, assim como a professora McGonagall, o professor Horace Slughorn e claro, Antony, que sorriu para ele e para os pais, em seguida para o careca.

- Eu te disse que ele viria.

ooOoo

- Eu estive conversando com a enfermeira... – começou Slughorn maliciosamente. – ele me falou que o bebê nasceu de nove meses e não prematuro.

Antony, que mirava o berçário à procura do bêbe, nem olhou para ele na hora de responder.

- E o que faz o senhor pensar que ele era prematuro? – sorriu e virou-se rapidamente para encarar a cara de surpreso que este fez.

- Hum... – Slughorn, estreitou os olhos franzino seu grosso bigode e encarado Antony. – Por isso tinha certeza que ele apareceria no casamento, não é?

- Se está procurando seu filho, Sr. Crowford. – a enfermeira disse fazendo ambos viraram-se para trás e encarar uma sorridente enfermeira de voz suave. – Ele já foi levado para o quarto de seu marido. Com licença.

- Bem, acho que tenho que juntar-me a minha família. – Antony disse dando de ombros

Slughorn franziu o cenho e resmungou um "_muggle" _em voz baixa.

ooOoo

Severus poderia dizer que estava feliz. Seu filho era um bêbe saudável. Antony dizia amá-lo e fazia questão de demonstrar isso. Ele até sorria mais. Brincava com seu filho, fazia as tarefas do lar e esperava o marido voltar. Ele estava gostando da vida que levava. Mesmo que isso significasse o que Lucius Malfoy chamou de "suicidio social", mesmo que significasse destruir toda a reputação que conseguira construir, deixando para trás a mancha que era para ele ser mestiço. O que fizera era bem pior, casar com um trouxa e ter um filho que era mais trouxa do que ele. Mas ele não se importava mais com isso. Só pensava em cuidar do marido e do filho e brigar com o elfo doméstico de Antony, que ainda insistia em levar-lhe todas as refeições.

Poucos meses depois, a professora McGonnagal, fora lhe visitar para informar-lhe que seu pai havia falecido, vitima de um assaltante e que sua mãe fora internada num hospital psiquiatrico _muggle_. Se as noticias mexeram com ele, Severus não demonstrou. Sentia pena de sua mãe, mas não lamentava nem um pouco por seu genitor... só esperava que ele tivesse sofrido bastante antes de morrer, para pagar por tudo o que já tinha feito ele e sua mãe passar.

ooOoo

Dois anos haviam se passado desde então. A vida não havia mudado muito para ele nesse tempo. Não saia muito de casa e achava melhor assim. Todos os dias acordava, deixava o café pronto para Antony e se despedia dele. Esperando que este voltasse para almoçar.

Naquele momento, o esperava para o almoço, pensava nele, enquanto o bebê crescia em seu ventre, no seu toque, no seu carinho para com ele... mas quando Antony chegou ele notou que alguma coisa estava errada, seus modos de falar, seus gestos e até o tom de sua voz quando ele disse o que ele não esperava ouvir.

- Voce está me deixando? – perguntou Severus sentando-se na cama.

Havia terminado os preparativos para o almoço especial que fazia para os dois. Gabriel brincava alegremente num canto forrado e cheio de brinquedos, mágicos e não-mágicos. Quando ouviu a porta se abrir, notou o nervosismo de Antony, mas não pode definir exatamente o que estava acontecendo. O médico o pôs sentado e começou a falar tanta coisa que Severus não conseguia se concentrar numa só palavra dele, até ouvi-la... _separação._

Dois anos, um casamento aparentemente feliz e agora ele simplesmente começava a arrumar as malas e dizer que vai embora? Antony continuou o seu falatório, mas Severus não ouvia mais nada. Seus pensamentos eram dominados por uma única coisa: a criança que já começava a dar seus primeiros sinais de vida... estava grávido novamente. Sem perceber levou a mão à barriga e fechou os olhos. Não iria chorar. Não ali.

Deixou que ele saisse e pegou Gabriel, que contava com quase dois anos no colo e desaparatou dali. Naquela hora só sentia nojo daquele lugar em que fora tão feliz. Teria ele que voltar para casa? A essa altura estava completamente abandonada. O que ele faria agora que estava sem marido e com um filho para criar e outro a caminho? Passou por uma trilha de pedras num terreno gigantesco: a mansão dos Malfoy. Era o único lugar que podia ir naquele instante.

ooOoo

- Como se não bastasse um, agora me traz outro em miniatura? – sibilou Abraxas Malfoy quando Severus parou na porta da casa dele com o filho nos braços. Gabriel se parecia com o pai trouxa, tinha o cabelo castanho e muito liso, nariz fino e os pequeninos lábios bem desenhados. Exceto pelos olhos, que eram escuros como os de Severus, era a cópia exata de Antony.

- Também estou muito feliz em revê-lo, Sr. Malfoy. – respondeu Severus no tom mais sarcástico que pode pôr na voz.

O Sr. Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar cortante, que Severus devolveu com a mesma intensidade, e trancou-se em seu escritório. Dali só sairia para gritar com Lucius quando este dera a absurda idéia para Severus Snape entrar para o grupo de Lord Voldemort. Como seria aceito um mestiço que ainda por cima era casado com um _muggle_? Como sempre Severus lhe surpreendeu e lhe jogou na cara todas a ofensas que Abraxas já havia lhe feito, quando foi aceito entre os _Death Eaters__. _

- Não ligue para ele, Severus. – disse Lucius, aparecendo na sala de entrada no mesmo instante em que seu pai desaparecia por outra porta. Deu um breve beijo na testa de Severus. – Sabe como ele é.

- Ele está certo, no final. – disse Snape inexpressivelmente e caminhou ao lado de Lucius para a sala de visitas. – _Muggles_ são a pior coisa que existe nesse mundo.

- Não entendo. – Malfou ergueou uma sombrancelha.

- Meu marido me abandonou, Lucius. – ele disse irônico. – E eu estou esperando um outro filho dele.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos.

- De novo? Severus...por que engravidou novamente? – ele perguntou atônito. – Aliais... eu ainda hoje não entendo porque...

- Por que eu levei essa gravidez adiante? – Severus completou a frase de Lucius, estranhando até o fato de ele nunca ter lhe perguntado isso. – Porque eu achei que poderia ser feliz. Por que eu estava cansado de uma mãe louca e apática. Por que eu estava cansado de apanhar de meu pai só por respirar... aquele _muggle_ maldito! – Severus desabafou, balançando o filho no colo que ameaçava acordar, ele não sabia direito a que _muggle_ estava xingando. - Só não imaginei que Antony enjoaria de mim assim. Nósestavamos tão bem, tão felizes_... ele queria ter outro filho, como ele pode se esquecer de tudo assim tão rápido? – _ele pensou sem dizer a Malfoy.

- E o que vai fazer agora? – Lucius perguntou, fitando os olhos de Severus. – Você veio para ficar aqui em casa?

Severus sorriu para Lucius.

- Acha que seu pai gostaria de me ter como hóspede? – ele falou mais irônico ainda. – Não, claro que não. Além do mais você está com seu casamento marcado, Lucius. Deve aproveitar sua vida a dois...

_Tempo __Presente._

Quando finalmente chegaram ao esconderijo dos _Death Eat_ers, Severus e Draco atraíram toda a atenção. Eram os últimos a chegar, os aguardados. Draco por não cumprir a missão, Severus por tê-la feito. Finalmente alguém conseguira matar Albus Dumbledore.

Apesar do fracaso em cumpria a missão que lhe fora ordenada, Draco fora poupado por Voldemort naquele momento. Ele não era um _Death Eater_, e pensou que Voldemort tinha outro planos para ele.

Severus seguia como se nada de importante tivesse acontecido. Pelo menos externamente. Estar ali no meio dos _Death Eaters_ lhe era estranho, uma vez que nunca ficara com sozinho eles. Lucius sempre estivera a seu lado e agora, ele tinha uma leve impressão de que lhe olhavam estranho... pareciam não confiar nele. Mas Severus sabia que eles o invejavam por ele gozar de muito prestigio junto ao Lorde das Trevas. Draco havia se tornado a única pessoa com quem ele conversava, porque nem com Narcisa ele conseguia manter um diálogo. Cada dia que passava ali, Severus sentia que o clima entre eles e os outros _Death Eaters _estava ficando mais pesado e o que o impedia de ser morto era a consideração de Voldemort. Mas mesmo o Lorde das Trevas parecia estar se distanciando... talvez fosse somente impressão.

Desde a morte de Dumbledore ele não saia para nenhum ataque, embora esses ainda fossem poucos, pois os bruxos das trevas ainda preferiam esperar. Quase o tempo todo permenecia no quarto. Às vezes chorava pensando nos filhos, mas em geral preferia não pensar sobre isso, pois para o Lorde Voldemort poderia significar uma mudança de lado, um enfraquecimento da parte dele.

Fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar em seu sono, algo que mesmo quando estava em Hogwarts não conseguia fazer... não dormia desde... a batida na porta afujentou o pensamento. Levantou e abriu a porta, deixando a passagem para Draco entrar.

Draco olhou para o professor. Sua aparencia estava horrível, o cabelo desgrenhado, o rosto um pouco inchado, que Draco não sabia ser pela falta de sono ou pela preocupação.

- Como está sua mãe? – Severus perguntou sentando-se na cama.

Draco sentou ao lado dele e deu de ombros.

- A mesma coisa de sempre. – ele falou fitando o chão. – Chora, diz que vão me matar e vai dormir. Os outros estão começando a achar que somos estorvos.

- Acho que o mesmo acontece comigo. – disse Severus entre um suspiro pesado. – Na verdade... creio que nunca me toleraram realmente. – um sorriso quase irônico e triste saiu por seus lábios, enquanto ele continuava a fitar o chão, assim como Draco. – Um filho de _muggle_... um marido de _muggle_... pai de filhos mestiços... eu sei que o que me mantém vivo é o Lorde das Trevas... Mesmo com minhas habilidades eu não era bem visto entre as famílias de bruxos, mesmo que eu fingisse o tempo inteiro que isso não era verdade... mas estou começando a achar que não sou mais útil ao Lorde das Trevas.

- Assim como eu e minha mãe... – Draco disse no mesmo tom triste de seu ex-professor. – Severus... – Draco disse ainda fitando o chão.– Eu vi lágrimas em seus olhos... lá na torre... sei que gostava do Professor Dumbledore... de verdade e... preciso saber o porquê não me mataram por eu não ter cumprido sua missão... –

Draco estava obviamente hesitante, mas ele precisava perguntar. Aquilo o estava perturbando desde de que conseguira manter seus pensamentos em ordem. Uma traição, uma falha não era frequantemente tolerada pelo Lorde das Trevas, mas ele continuar vivo...

Severus ainda fitava o chão, ele preferia não encarar o garoto loiro que tanto se parecia com o pai.

- Por que não era sua missão, Draco. Era minha. – ele disse, com as mãos se fechando em cima das coxas. Sua garganta se contraiu e ele engoliu em seco. – Vou contar algo para você, mas você não pode contar a ninguém, entendeu?

- E a quem eu contaria? – Draco levantou a cabeça na direção do professor. – Acha que eu fico trocando figurinhas com os Outros?

- Claro que não. Não seja idiota. – Severus falou com uma voz sibilante, fazendo Draco estremecer. – Não deve contar isso principalmente para sua mãe, compreende?

Draco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e Severus desviou o rosto dele novamente.

- Eu fiz uma troca com o Lorde das Trevas. – Severus falou. – Eu... eu troquei a vida de Dumbledore pela de meus filhos. Se eu matasse Albus Dumbledore, o Lorde das Trevas não permitiria que os _Death Eaters_os matassem.

- Mas... e o Voto Inquebravél? E a _minha_ missão? – Draco falou abismado com a revelação de Severus. – Por que o Lord das Trevas me mandaria fazer algo que era para _você_ fazer?

- Era tudo uma farsa. – Severus falou, apertando mais ainda os dedos contra a palma da mão. – Eu mesmo propus para testar você, se seria capaz de matar, testar a sua mãe e provar para o Lord das Trevas que eu realmente estava ao lado dele, mesmo tendo filhos mestiços, eu só não queria ver meus filhos morrerrem... oh meu Deus! – ele levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregando-o. – Você não tem noção do medo que eu tenho de vê-los assassinados, eu entendo o que Narcisa sente, obviamente, porque eu sinto isso todos os dias... todos os dias. Mas todos nós passamos no teste e estamos aqui, não é? Eu não contei sobre sua hesitação na torre, eu sabia que não seria capaz de matar assim, Draco...

- Gostaria que tudo fosse diferente... – Draco falou vagamente e Severus se levantou num sobresalto.

- Nada seria diferente, Draco. – ele falou com a voz cansado. – Não pense nisso. Agradeço pelo Lorde das Trevas nos tolerar mesmo com tantos erros que cometemos. Agora vá dormir. Amanhã você pode ser chamado para uma missão de verdade.

- Está bem, mas eu não creio que me chamem para algum lugar...

Severus não se virou para o garoto que vira crescer dentro e fora de Hogwarts, gostava do loirinho como se fosse seu próprio filho, ainda mais que este tinha a mesma idade que eu filho mais novo, que não tivera a oportunidade de ver crescer assim como vira Draco.

Caminhou de volta para cama e apertou um travesseiro contra o corpo. Desejara tanto estar com seu filho e tivera essa oportunidade por quase seis anos... agora provavelmente nunca mais poderia chegar perto nem dele, nem de Gabriel... os garotos jamais o perdoariam.

_Dezessete anos antes.._.

O casamento do herdeiro da família Malfoy estava sendo anunciado há semanas no Profeta Diário e em outros jornais menores no mundo bruxo. Motivo de orgulho para toda comunidade bruxa que acreditava na pureza do sangue mágico. O casamento fora mais arranjado pelas duas familias do que por vontade dos noivos.

Lucius começara a sair com Narcisa Black depois que Severus se casara e tivera o bebê, ficando desse modo sem tempo para sair com o amigo. Ele se sentia extremamente triste por isso, mas era tão dissimulado que ninguém percebia. Gostava de Narcisa, sem dúvida, mas ela não era Severus Snape. Menos de três semanas antes, Severus batera a sua porta com o filho nos braços, afirmando que o marido o abandonara e ele não tinha para onde ir, sem, no entanto, aceitar ajuda de Lucius para ficar na mansão. Restara-lhe então dar 'um presente de separação", como brincara com Severus, fazendo esse sorrir brevemente, embora achando a brincadeira de mau gosto. Dera-lhe, obviamente sem o conhecimento de Abraxas Malfoy, uma pequena casa, perto de Hogsmead onde Severus viveria com os filhos.

O dia do casamento chegara e toda a comunidade bruxa se agitava com o acontecimento, convidados chegavam de todas as partes do mundo e os não-convidades – bruxos que de alguma forma tinham relações com _muggles_ foram eliminados sem nenhuma desculpa realmente – se concentravam em falar mal de alguma coisa.

Severus assistiu a tudo de longe, não ousava se intrometer no meio de bruxos que o desprezariam assim que soubessem seu nome, sua barriga já começava a aparecer em seu corpo magro e os cuidados que Lucius lhe dispensava não agradavam muito sua noiva, Severus podia perceber isso. Não ficou muito tempo na festa. O cansaço da gravidez já voltava a lhe pesar;pegou Gabriel no colo, tendo certeza que ele estava cada dia mais pesado e saiu sem ser visto.

_Tempo presente. _

_- Papaiiiiii!! – Gabriel gritava estendendo a mãos enquanto era arrastado pela gigantsca mão fina e branca que prendia suas pernas. Sem varinha, sem conseguir lutar ele só podia gritar. _

_Severus corria atrás dele, gritando o seu nome, mas a mão o arrastava rápido demais e ele não conseguia alcançar o filho. _

_- Papaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... – Gabriel gritou novamente antes de ser tragado para o poço escuro. _

_Severus tentou pegar sua mão, mas já tarde, Gabriel desaparecera na escuridão absoluta. Então ele começou a ouvir um barulho, como o de uma correnteza e um torrente de água explodiu para fora do poço, atirando-o para trás com a surpresa e molhando todo o seu rosto, só depois de alguns instantes é que ele perceebeu que o poço jorrava sangue... sangue de Gabriel... _

Snape acordou assustado e suando frio. O pesadelo parecia tão real que ele quase poderia sentir o gosto do sangue em sua boca. Sentiu uma pontada no peito como um mau pressentimento. _Eu fiz a troca, não podem machucar meus filhos_, ele pensou enquanto levantava para molhar o rosto. Estava sendo assim as últimas semanas, não conseguia dormir e quando isso acontecia frequentemente tinha pesadelos terriveis com seus filhos, Albus Dumbledore, Draco ou Lucius, acordava suado e o restante do dia terminava por esquecer o que tinha sonhado, mas daquela vez... _era tão real..._

Jogou água fria no rosto, tentando afugentar o pesadelo, mas era quase impossível. Quando sonhava com seus filhos era pior, pois só pensava que algo de ruim tinha acontecido... as batidas insistentes na porta fizeram com que ele saisse do banheiro ainda enrolado no roupão, molhado e pingando; ele tentou convencer a si mesmo que o Death Eater que viera ao seu quarto não estava tendo pensamentos eróticos com ele, mesmo que naquele momento o devorasse com os olhos.

- O que quer? – ele falou rispidamente, apertando mais o nó do roupão. O homem ainda o observava da porta e passou a lingua pelos lábios antes de responder.

- O Lorde das Trevas mandou que fosse comigo a uma missão. – o homem de nome Robert, falou estreitando os olhos. – Vamos caçar alguns passarinhos. – ele falou, referido-se aos membros da Ordem da Phoenix. – Vamos sair daqui a pouco, não demore.

- Entendi. Vou apenas vestir uma roupa. – ele disse mais seco ainda, aquele homem estava mesmo observando-o com desejo. Não se sentiu nem um pouco envaidecido, a última coisa que queria no mundo era um daqueles homens tentando transar com ele. Bateu a porta depressa com muita raiva daquele homem e vestiu-se. A primeira missão desde que chegara, devia ser bom de alguma maneira, isso claro se não fosse uma armadilha para matá-lo. Vestiu-se normalmente e depois com a roupa de Death Eater. Estava pronto. Só não estava preparado para o que vinha a seguir.

Continua...

* * *

Notas:

(1) Grifinória, na tradução brasileira.

(2) e (5) - Uso a nomeclatura de _papai_ e _pai_, para diferenciar Snape do pai trouxa de seus filhos. No caso, quando os meninos dizem _papai, _eles se referem a Severus e _pai_, logicamente ao pai trouxa. Em inglês issso seria respectivamente, _dad_ e _father._ Achei que soava melhor com o papel uke de Severus.

(3) Trouxa, na tradução brasileira.

(4) Aborto na tradução brasileira.

(6) Medibruxo, na tradução brasileira.

(7) Curandeiro na tradução brasileira.

(8) Sangue-ruim, na tradução brasileira.

(9) Sonserina, na versão brasileira.

(10) Lufa-Lufa, na versão brasileira.

(11) Corvinal, na versão brasileira.

(12) Comensais da Morte na tradução brasileira.

(13) Alvo, na versão brasileira.

--

Um mega, power, super, ultra, plus agradeicmento para Karina-chan que betou essa "ficzinha" Bjoks!!


End file.
